


countdown

by showhyuks



Series: round 2 #monstaxbingo [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with Sad Ending, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, holiday themed, just angst basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: It's been the same every year. He holds him close to his heart, kissing the crown of Minhyuk's head as the count down the remaining seconds of the present year, looking forward to whatever the next year brings to them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SOME SHIT I WROTE TO FILL UP THE 'HOLIDAY-THEMED' BOX FOR MY BINGO CARD (waves my arms around)  
> This is also some crap you'd want to **not** read if you don't like short, sad fics.  
>  Which is basically my trademark.  
> I think.
> 
> Warnings: this is unbeta-ed! And the ending, seriously. Bye.

It's been the same every year. He holds him close to his heart, kissing the crown of Minhyuk's head as the count down the remaining seconds of the present year, looking forward to whatever the next year brings to them.

 

Thirty minutes before the year ends, Minhyuk usually snuggles beside Hyunwoo in the small, red bean bag beside the Christmas tree that shorter than the both of them. No glorious feast prepared in their dining table made for two, just the good ol' pizza from downtown Minhyuk loves with his everything, and the usual meat Hyunwoo gets for himself after his two shifts at work. No wine bottles, just cans of cola they always buy in the convenience store across their flat. No cabbage wraps or newly-cooked kimchi, just some heated left-overs from their Chinest takeouts the night before.

 

They're just simple people, living a simple life together, going through simple days side by side, not wanting anything more than each other's presence for the rest of their life together. Hyunwoo doesn't care if they're not rich, and Minhyuk doesn't want to live a life other than this. They may have problems paying for the bills sometimes, but they eventually find a way to make it work. They always manage to work everything out.

 

The miniature television in the middle of their cramped living room is on, it's always showing the countdown in New York, and Minhyuk would always watch it in awe, seeing the mass of people crowded around the very famous Times Square Christmas tree. But he'd really rather celebrate his New Years with Hyunwoo, and just him.

 

Every year it's been like that for the both of them, and nothing should change this year.

 

Ten minutes into the new year and Hyunwoo brings Minhyuk out to their balcony, eyes up in the sky, watching the early fireworks display with mouths agape. The sound of children below them make Hyunwoo smile; how he wishes he could turn back the past. The television sounds eventually become static. The balcony railings prevent him from falling.

 

Five minutes and the breeze turns colder. Hyunwoo hugs Minhyuk tighter, wrapping him with the scarf around his own neck, kissing him and feeling the coldness against his lips.

 

Two minutes and Hyunwoo's close to tearing up.

 

One minute and he's singing some song he couldn't remember the title. He starts remembering everything from the start.

 

Thirty seconds.

 

"We met when we were still in middle school. I never thought we'd be friends because you were loud as a bird, and I used to hate birds. You were the first bird I ever liked."

 

Twenty seconds. 

 

"College. A Literature major and a Mathematics major? Together? Everyone found it weird, but we found it to be one of the most memorable moments of our lives."

 

Ten seconds.

 

"First New Years together, we spent it here seven years ago. We had the same food as the ones on our table right now. Everything seems so distant now, doesn't it?"

 

Nine seconds.

 

"Our first kiss was during our first celebration of New Years in this apartment. Thank you for that memory."

 

Eight seconds.

 

"I already miss our matching Christmas sweaters in the past. Can we do it again soon?"

 

Seven seconds.

 

"Kissing under the mistletoe became a tradition every 25th, and jumping together while our hands are tightly bound by some red string during the 1st has always been in our agenda. We'll jump again tonight, okay?"

 

Six seconds.

 

"Can you laugh again, like every year, just as the clock hits twelve? You say it's to shoo away the bad moments in our life, since your laughter is so loud it repels the bad moments away, but why didn't you laugh last year?"

 

Five seconds. 

 

"The pizza should be reheated soon. It's growing colder by the minute."

 

Four seconds.

 

"Like the pizza, Christmas and New Years are suddenly colder this year."

 

Three seconds.

 

"Why did this have to happen to us? To you?"

 

Two seconds.

 

"I love you, Lee Minhyuk."

 

One second.

 

"Happy New Year, baby."

 

12:00AM.

 

Hyunwoo doesn't let the railing stop him from jumping from their balcony, holding Minhyuk's urn tightly across his chest. His arms hold it secure, and Hyunwoo smiles just before he hits the ground. The fireworks go silent. The children go silent. The television static goes silent.

 

All that can be heard is the faint sound of Minhyuk's boisterous laughter, somewhere far away from there, feeling giddy because it's finally the New Years, and Hyunwoo is with him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I'm sorry. This was bad. I'm sorry again.  
> I love you all, though.   
> Throw 'em bricks at me on [Twitter!](http://twitter.com/alwayshowhyuk)


End file.
